


Me, Myself and I

by CozyKotaBear



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Autofellatio, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, danny records himself having some fun, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKotaBear/pseuds/CozyKotaBear
Summary: "He opens up the little handle on the camera and watches as the screen goes from black to blue to capturing the bed in front of him.He smirks.What better way to let off some steam then to record yourself having a little fun.“And...Action!” he says as he hits the red button."
Kudos: 35





	Me, Myself and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fogweaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogweaver/gifts).



> just a small one shot gift for my best friend hehehehehe
> 
> enjoy

He’s sitting inside the little shack of his own realm, the Entity has been nice enough to give each killer their own personal space and Danny got blessed with a small token memory of his life before the Entity.

It’s a beaten up old wooden shed filled with newspaper clippings scattered all over the place, there's yarn, resembling the shape of spider webs all over the walls. Connecting old articles and polographic pictures.

There’s a tattered old chair that sits firmly in front of the abstract wall, a small side table sits diagonally across from the chair tucked neatly in the corner.

There’s a broken old red telephone lying unhooked from its base and an old boxed television is resting next to the communication device.

It’s the only real thing lighting up the room. It’s playing some old news broadcast, he can’t exactly make out any of the words of the person sitting in the center of the screen.

The channel comes in and out of old television snow. It’s making static noises.

He’s sitting on the old beaten up mattress in the corner of the room. The shack is pretty small, but it’s quaint and it will have to do.

He feels like he’s on punishment right now, he hasn’t been in a trial for a few days and he misses cutting those helpless little survivors into tiny little pieces. 

He’s sharpening his knife.

He doesn’t have any technical stone or piece of metal to shift it, so he’s using his leather belt.

Although using a leather belt doesn’t technically sharpen the blade, it does make it a little keener by realigning the edges a bit. It’s helping strope the blade.

He’s running the knife away from the cutting edge and realigning the blade.

It’s making a sleek zipping noise and he kind of likes it.

He’s been lost in his own thoughts for the past couple of days and can’t help but think of some of the weak little survivors he has the opportunity of killing every now and then.

He knows he’s not supposed to play favourites but there is something about that dark, long haired survivor, he’s kind of stalky in the way he walks. He’s bigger than the other survivors, taller too.

And Danny always enjoys going up against him, there is something about his cries of pain that fuels him with great delight. He’s loud when he’s hurt and that's exactly how Danny likes it.

Maybe he might let him vault a window that he wouldn’t let the little redhead vault.

God she is annoying.

He’s getting frustrated now, wiping his belt across his tactical knife.

He just wants a trial, he hates sitting cooped up in this rickety old shed. Yeah it gives him memories of back home, but he’s not back at home anymore.

He’s wear he belongs, he fucking loves it here.

He gets to kill people for the rest of his life and get away with it every time.

How much better could life get?

He stands up and aggressively throws his belt across the room, it slams into the chair and makes a loud crashing noise onto the ground.

“Okay, I get it… I shouldn’t have let the big dude get the hatch. I should have killed him when I got the chance!!” He yells into the open air.

silence.

“I’ll fucking kill him by my hands the next time I see him!!” He throws his hands up in the air.

He’s been sitting alone in his little wooden house for too long now and he is getting bored.

He walks over to his wall of paper and yarn. There are pictures of bleeding mouthed survivors and he takes a moment to admire their lifeless faces.

He needs to kill again.

“When will you put me back in?” His voice is louder than before and slams his fists on the wall.

The shed shakes.

All he wants to do is gut those kids like a bunch of fish and slice their throats and watch them bleed all over their insides.

He’s thinking about how badly he wants to erase those poor sad little creatures' lives from existence.

He wonders what he can do now to let off a little steam before his next match, his blood is boiling and he needs to find a way to cool himself off.

He’s taking a few moments to think.

‘I deserve a little me time’ he thinks to himself.

He walks over to the corner of the shed, there's a tall shelf full of cameras of many varieties. He starts picking some of them up and inspecting them.

Which one.

He’s sifting through camera after camera before he decides to go with the Pv1 digital camcorder.

Perfect for home videos.

He reaches off onto the side of the large shelf and picks up a tripod.

These will do the trick.

He walks over to the front of the old bed tucked away in the corner. Danny places the camera down and walks over to put the tripod on the floor.

He starts fiddling with the legs, adjusting it to fit perfectly level with the mattress.

In a swift motion, he picks up the camera and starts screwing it into the tripod. 

It’s now secured.

He opens up the little handle on the camera and watches as the screen goes from black to blue to capturing the bed in front of him.

He smirks.

What better way to let off some steam then to record yourself having a little fun.

“And...Action!” he says as he hits the red button.

The camera starts blinking and makes a little beeping noise.

It’s officially now recording.

Danny makes his way in front of the camera, he’s not wearing his usual attire during trials, just some black pants and old t-shirt.

He sits down onto the dirty old bed.

He slowly starts stripping himself of his clothes.

His shirt comes up and over his head, he tosses it behind him. He starts taking his boots off and places them neatly down on the side of the bed.

He slowly starts to undo the button of his pants.

It pops open.

He steadily pulls the zipper down.

He’s staring directly into the camera's lense as he slips his pants down to the ground and steps out of them.

He takes this moment to slip himself out of his boxers and sits back onto the mattress.

Being on camera is something that Danny has always kind of liked. The thrill of people catching you in the act is making his body tingle.

He leans back a little onto one of his hands and uses the other to slide up his leg and wrap it around his cock.

He slowly and painfully starts to stroke himself. 

The shack is making a few creaking noises and he takes a moment to look up at the sound, hand still at a steady pace.

He starts to imagine what it would be like to carve his name onto the chest of that one survivor with glasses. Watching him squirm under his touch would surely be a sight.

Maybe he might call for his other friends to come help him.

Oh, but they would all get to stand around and watch. 

They would have no other choice.

He would make them.

He’s starting to breath a little a heavier, he hadn’t realized how fast he had been fucking into his own fist at the thought of hurting one of those sad human beings.

He bites his lip.

He’s got a better idea.

Danny’s always been one for theatrical moves and he is definitely going to be putting on a show. 

He stops his wrist from flicking onto his own cock and places both hands behind himself and turns around on the mattress, back facing the camera.

He’s thought about doing this for a while now but what better day to do it than now.

He moves himself forward and lays down on his back, he lifts his legs up in front of him and starts curling in on his own body.

His cock is now lining up with his face.

He curls tighter in on himself and licks his lips before taking his own cock into his mouth. 

It’s a fascinating sensation, he’s been wanting someone to have his dick in their mouth for awhile now and who can he trust better to do a good fucking job than himself. 

He’s contorting his body like a pretzel and manages to push his lower half close to his face.

This allows himself to start bobbing his head.

His hands are bent at the elbows, holding his back up into place as he fucks his own face.

He’s sucking at the tip and the sensation just about makes his toes curl.

His head continues to make swift up and down motions as heat starts pooling in his lower abdomen.

He knows how to rile himself up, but he doesn’t want to cum just yet.

He starts teasing himself, giving slow kitten like licks to the tip of his own cock.

He’s groaning at the feel of his own body in his mouth.

Everything about this is raunchy, but that's exactly how Danny would describe himself.

He’s back to swallowing down as much of his own length as he can, he starts to gag a little.

His own gagging is making him get even closer to the edge.

But he still doesn’t want to cum yet.

To his own dismay, he might not be able to hold on for too much longer. His body is starting to ache in this position and he’s not exactly sure how much longer he can stretch his neck out before he collapses into a heap of nothing.

His head is bobbing faster as he curls himself at the right angle. Hitting the back of his own throat.

Heat is rising in his lower half and it’s only a matter of time before he starts releasing some of this built up anger.

He sucks harder and faster.

It’s not too much longer before he’s pulling himself out of his mouth and shooting his own cum onto his face.

He does his best to aim into his own mouth, but he doesn’t do a very good job and there are thin white lines splattered across his cheek.

He slowly lets his body back down onto the mattress and lays there for a second.

That's the best head he has ever gotten.

He sits up and stretches.

He then turns around to face the camera, he swipes the left over cum that's on his face onto his thumb and sticks it into his mouth and sucks.

He smirks at the camera.

He stands up from his position and reaches behind the device to stop the recording.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for everything in this fic. LOL
> 
> But thank you for reading anyway.
> 
> <3


End file.
